Speechless
by BurningCrashingRaining
Summary: Rachel just needs the boy who makes her speechless to be there. Rachel/OC


**Author's Note: Okay, so this is a (very long!) one-shot from the TV series Glee. If you've watched it, great for you. If you haven't- and **_**yes**_**, I'm talking to you Twin- GO WATCH IT! No, if you don't want to, you don't have to. **

**Also, for those of you who are reading my other story, "The War of the Elves", I am ****so**** sorry that it's taking me so long. First my computer was being stupid and not letting me update, and then my charger died. So, until I get a new laptop charger, you guys are going to have to hold on, just a little bit longer.

* * *

**

For those who knew Rachel Berry, they knew that she was _not_, under any circumstances, someone whom you could call quiet. She was loud, and abrasive, and, at times, annoying. Or, as a certain Noah Puckerman put it, "She makes me want to light myself on fire." But she was never _quiet._

Rachel walked into the choir room after school, and sat down in the very back. She pulled her iPod out, and plugged the ear buds in. She turned the volume all the way up, and sat there for the next few minutes, oblivious to the world. She pulled her ear buds out when she saw Mercedes walking in.

"Hey girl, what are you doing sitting all the way back here?"

Rachel shrugged. "I just felt like sitting back here today."

Mercedes searched Rachel's face and left it at that. Something was bothering her friend, and Mercedes knew better than to push. The others slowly began trickling into the room. Finally, Mr. Schue came walking in- late as usual.

"Alright, guys. Who's ready to sing?"

Sam raised his hand.

"Okay, Sam, you're up. What song have you prepared for us?"

Sam looked confused. "No, Mr. Schue, everyone of us has sung but Rachel. We can't start a new assignment until she's sung."

Will looked around. "Well, where is Rachel?"

Mercedes scoffed. "Yo, Mr. Schue, she's sitting right beside me."

Mr. Schue was surprised. It wasn't like Rachel to sit in the back.

"Right, well, Rachel, why don't you sing for us, and we can move on to the next thing."

Rachel nodded slowly. "Alright, Mr. Schuester."

She dug the sheet music out of her bag and slowly stood up and walked down from her seat to the front of the room. She handed the music to the band on the side of the room. Rachel took her spot in front of the piano and opened her mouth.

_Feels like I have always known you_

_And I swear I dreamt about you_

_All those endless nights I was alone_

_It's like I've spent forever searching_

_Now I know that it was worth it_

_With you it feels like I am finally home_

_Falling head over heels_

_Thought I knew how it feels_

_But with you it's like the first day of my life_

_Cuz you leave me speechless_

_When you talk to me_

_You leave me breathless_

_The way you look at me_

_You manage to disarm me_

_My soul is shining through_

_Can't help but surrender_

_My everything to you_

_I thought I could resist you_

_I thought that I was strong_

_Somehow you were different from what I've known_

_I didn't see you coming_

_You took me by surprise and_

_You stole my heart before I could say no_

_Falling head over heels_

_Thought I knew how it feels_

_But with you it's like the first day of my life_

_You leave me speechless_

_When you talk to me_

_You leave me breathless_

_The way you look at me_

_You manage to disarm me_

_My soul is shining through_

_I can't help but surrender_

_Oh no_

_My everything to you_

_You leave me speechless_

_(The way you smile, the way you touch my face)_

_You leave me breathless_

_(It's something that you do I can't explain)_

_I run a million miles just to hear you say my name_

_Baby_

_You leave me speechless_

_You leave me breathless_

_The way you look at me_

_You manage to disarm me_

_My soul is shining through_

_I can't help but surrender_

_My everything to you_

The entire club was silent for a moment then started clapping, and cheering. Puck whistled. Mercedes got to her feet and stomped. Oh, she was going to _have_ to send this to Kurt, and, indirectly through Kurt- Nick.

"Wow, Rachel. Just…just wow." Mr. Schue stammered. "It's nice to see you going so far out of our comfort range, and just _killing_ the song. Now, for our next assignment…"

As Mr. Schue started to get into his speech, a masculine voice interrupted him.

"You make me speechless, too, Berry", Nick drawled lazily from where he leaned up against the doorframe.

Rachel looked up sharply. The first look that crossed her face was happiness that soon turned to anger. She stood up and furiously crossed over to Nick.

"Boy's about to get a whippin'." Mercedes laughed gleefully.

"What?" the rest of the club looked over at Mercedes.

"He hasn't called her in-"

"You haven't called me in over a _week_ and you suddenly show up at _my_ school, in _my_ practice room, and say that I 'make you speechless, too'? No, you don't get to _do_ that, Nick. You can't show up and pretend that everything's all fine and dandy and that things can just go back to the way they were, because things can _never_ go back to the way they were. I _needed_ you! I needed you and you weren't there! You weren't there! Why weren't you there, Nick? _Why?_" Rachel sobbed, finally falling against him.

"Because I was scared", Nick whispered in the deathly quiet room. "I wasn't sure if you had forgiven me, and I thought that maybe you wouldn't want to see me, or that you would hate me, and I just… didn't show up."

"I could never hate you, Nick. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't find it in me to hate you."

"I love you, Rae, and I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that I wasn't there. I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you when Shelby died, I'm sorry that I walked out, I'm sorry that I left. I'm sorry."

"Hey", Rachel took his face in her hands, "I forgive you. You hear me? I forgive you." She brushed her mouth over his gently. "I love you and I forgive you."

~Finis~


End file.
